Death Note : The Note, The Artefact, and The Deathly Angles
by hakuto26
Summary: Kematian berantai tengah terjadi di Kanto, Jepang. Kematian yang ganjil dengan ciri yang sama. L meyakini bahwa setiap kejadian ini adalah disebabkan oleh Kira. Namun kehadiran Eizel dan Goda merubah segalanya. Terlebih ketika Artefak membuka rasahianya.


**A/N :** hai guys. saya mau mencoba membuat story di fandom Death Note. sedikit melenceng dari kisahnya mungkin, tetapi sebisa mungkin saya tetap berpacu pada tokoh asli dan mengambil cerita dasar dari kisah live actionnya. Kisahnya sendiri saya ambil ketika awal L dan Kira berseteru. Masih di tahap awal ketika L masih mengetahui bahwa Kira dapat membunuh seseorang hanya dengan mengetahui namanya. dan setiap kematian selalu dicirikan dengan kegagalan jantung.

Semoga pembaca sekalian senang ya. Mohon saran dan kritiknya. (maaf bila setting tempatnya agak blur, masih sedikit asing dengan suasana tempat di Jepang).

dan selamat berfantasi ^_^

**Disclaimer : **Death Note kepunyaannya Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata, yang mana bukan saudara saya.

**Summary : **Kematian berantai tengah terjadi di Kanto, Jepang. Kematian yang ganjil dengan ciri yang sama. L meyakini bahwa setiap kejadian ini adalah disebabkan oleh Kira. Namun kehadiran Eizel dan Goda merubah segalanya. Terlebih ketika sebuah artefak membuka beberapa rahasia itu.

**Pairing : **L x Light x OC

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note<strong>

**The Note, The Artefact, and The Deathly Angles**

Kanto, sebuah kota di Jepang. Rumah-rumah yang tersusun khas berbentuk persegi, terlihat begitu berdempetan satu dengan lainnnya. Cuaca gerimis membuat suasana jalan menjadi tampak basah dan segar, membuat udara di pagi hari kian terasa menusuk tulang dan tengkuk. Setiap orang pergi berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya masing-masing mengenakan mantel hujan dan sebuah payung transparan, menyusuri jalan dan memenuhi trotoar, ada pula yang hanya berbekal sebuah map plastik yang dipayungkan di depan wajahnya, berlari menerpa rintik hujan.

Kota yang dihuni oleh sekumpulan manusia tak lepas dari yang namanya kriminal, itulah mengapa disetiap kota memiliki beberapa badan hukum untuk menekan lajunya. Kanto sama seperti kota lainnya, memiliki masalah yang sama terhadap kriminal. kejadian ini terjadi 2 hari yang lalu, yaitu hari Rabu 3 Februari 2006, sebuah pembunuhan terjadi. 4 orang meninggal dalam waktu yang sama dan di rumah yang sama, 1 keluarga dari keluarga yang terdiri atas 5 orang. Orang tersebut membunuh tanpa sempat mengambil sebuah barang berharga pun sebelum akhirnya tertangkap, dan menyisakan seorang anak perempuan muda berumur 20 tahun yang ketakukan meringkup dipojokon ruang kamarnya.

Namun rupanya keadilan tidak berjalan berdampingan dengan setiap ego dan dendam setiap manusia, penjahat berhasil dibebaskan dari tuduhan pembunuhan karena dinyatakan sebagai orang gila atau memiliki keterbelakangan mental. Tentu saja ini menyisakan kepedihan yang mendalam bagi gadis yang telah melihat 4 orang keluarganya mati di depan matanya.

Cuaca gerimis rupanya akan terus menemani pagi itu, seorang lelaki tengah berlari dengan langkah kecil mencoba mengejar waktu untuk sekedar tiba di pemberhentian bus. ia menyempatkan diri berhenti untuk membeli sebuah surat kabar dan menyelipkannya dibalik jasnya, menghindari rintikan hujan yang akan membuat surat kabar itu menyampaikan berita yang tidak mampu untuk dibaca.

"Terima kasih tuan" ucap penjual koran pada lelaki tersebut sembari menerima uang. "selamat bekerja" ucapnya lagi tersenyum ramah.

lelaki tersebut mengangguk ringan dengan senyuman kecil terukir diwajahnya, dan tak lupa ia membungkukkan badannya memberi sapaan hormat dan berlalu untuk bergegas. Jas hitamnya terlihat menghitam dibagian pundaknya, basah akibat rintikan hujan yang membasahinya. rambutnya yang lurus dan tipis itu mulai terlihat meruncing dan meneteskan beberapa air dari ujungnya yang ia sesekali mengibasnya. Sembari mengamati jam di tangan kirinya yang tengah membawa tas koper hitam miliknya yang menunjukkan pukul 6.40, lelaki tersebut mencoba menepi dan berteduh di bawah atap halte yang telah dipenuhi oleh orang yang sama untuk menanti kedatangan bus pada pukul 6.45.

Sambil berdiri lelaki itu bersandar di sebuah tiang dan mulai membuka koran yang ia selipkan dibalik jas hitamnya. Ia membuka koran tersebut menggunakan tangan kanannya, dan mencoba mulai membaca bagian sampul depan.

"Tersangka pembunuhan 3 Agustus lalu dibebaskan?" ucapnya saat membaca sebuah judul di muka koran tersebut

"Oh benarkah?" sahut seseorang yang duduk dekat dengan lelaki tersebut tampak terkejut.

"Yah, ini membuatku sedikit khawatir sebagai seorang suami yang memiliki istri dan anak-anak dirumah juga" ucapnya sambil menampakkan wajah kekecewaan beserta khawatir itu.

"Tidak kau saja yang seperti itu" sahut lelaki tersebut kembali yang rupanya sudah mengenal lelaki tersebut. "aku juga terkadang menjadi berlebihan dalam mengatur jadwal bermain anakku sendiri belakangan ini" lanjutnya sambil sesekali memandang kebawah.

"Kau benar" jawabnya yang kemudian tak lama setelahnya bus telah tiba.

semua orang yang telah menanti sedari tadi di halte bus itu pun mulai naik kedalam bus, dan berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya masing-masing.

-= ooOoo =-

Light Yagami, hari itu tengah menikmati camilannya di atas mejanya sembari membaca sebuah koran, menanti jam masuk kuliahnya yang akan dimulai pukul 7.15. Ia duduk dekat di depan dan berada di meja paling tengah. Bangku dalam ruangan itu membentuk sebuah pola melengkung berpusat pada sebuah meja dan papan besar yang berada di depan, tempat dimana Dosen biasa menyampaikan perkuliahannya. Lampu putih yang terang memenuhi ruangan tersebut, memberikan suasana nyaman dengan bauran warna biru yang kalem.

"Kau tidak mencoba menulis namanya, uh, 'Kira'" ujar Ryuk yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang Light, duduk di atas meja mengejek.

"Aku lebih memilih berhati-hati dalam gerakanku ketika lelaki bernama L itu selalu membuntutiku" jawabnya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Oh ayolah, tidak ada siapa-siapa disini, tak ada yang melihatmu" bujuk Ryuk selengek an sambil berjingkrak.

Light merogoh bungkus plastik _snack_, mengambil beberapa potong keripik kentang dan memakannya satu-satu sembari membaca setiap berita dalam surat kabar itu. bola matanya terlihat bergerak mengikuti tiap-tiap kata.

"kau mau menuliskannya untukku?" tanya Light santai masih mengunyah cemilannya itu.

"oh..oh, tidak terimakasih" Ryuk terlihat gagu seketika, terlihat sedikit ketakutan. "ooh, apa kau marah denganku, Light?" tanyanya kini memasang wajah melas sembari bermain telunjuk jarinya. wajahnya mencoba mendekat ke sisi dari kepala Light.

Light melirik ke kiri dimana Ryuk berada, tersenyum simpul. "oh, apakah dewa kematian sesensitif ini?" candanya sambari tertawa ringan.

Light kemudian merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan buah apel berwarna merah mengkilat, yang entah membuat Ryuk bergirang riang setengah mati ketika Light memberikannya.

Tak lama setelahnya satu-persatu mahasiswa yang lain mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut, yang mana tak semua orang disana mampu dikenalinya. mereka satu-persatu duduk memenuhi bangku-bangku yang kosong. namun rupanya dalam kelas itu ada seorang lelaki yang menarik perhatian Light. postur tubuhnya terlihat berisi dan padat, bagus dan nampak berotot. Rambutnya putih lurus dan rapih tersisir ke depan dengan jambul pendek. Bibirnya tipis dan berjambang tipis pula, berjalan dan duduk mengisi bangku kosong disebalahh Light.

Tak berselang lama, Dosen pun memasuki kelas tersebut, menaruh beberapa map kertas di atas mejanya, membuka papan tulis dan mulai menekan tombol remote kecil untuk menyalakan proyektor.

"Selamat pagi" sapanya singkat.

"Pagi ini kita kedatangan mahasiswa pindahan dari Cambridge" lanjutnya sembari mengarahkan tangannya menuju lelaki yang duduk disebelah Light tersebut.

"Oh, masih ada budaya perkenalan mahasiswa baru walaupun sudah di jenjang perkuliahan disini?" timpalnya terlihat sedikit malu. namun ia tetap beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pusat dimana mata tertuju.

"Eizel Broston" ia berkata tanpa basa basi "itu namaku" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. gayanya sungguh terlihat begitu macho.

"perkenalan yang bagus" sindir dosen kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"oh" Eizel mengangkat alisnya "hobi mengoleksi barang antik, jika itu yang ingin kalian tahu." lanjutnya yang disusul tawa ringan dari mahasiswa lain.

"kenapa kau pindah kemari kalau boleh tau?" tanya dosen itu kembali.

"saya harus jujur, atau jawabannya yang membuat enak didengar?" tukasnya

"Jujur. saya lebih menghargai itu"

"Kira, adalah alasan saya kemari" jawab Eizel tanpa basa basi. yang kemudian membuat Light terkejut ringan. "jika kematian itu disebabkan olehnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang ia punya, entah kekuatan atau sebuah benda, aku ingin memilikinya" jawabnya lantang.

"Oooh, cobalah lihat dia" ujar Ryuk terkekeh "ingin mencoba mengambil Death Note juga?" Ryuk mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari melayang-layang di udara.

Light hanya menatapnya tajam, mengamati setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh lelaki bernama Eizel tersebut, yang kini dipersilahkan kembali duduk. Ia mengikuti gerakannya hingga akhirnya Eizel duduk kembali disebelahnya.

"hai" sapa Light pada Eizel yang berada disebalahnya.

Perkuliahanpun dimulai, dan terlihat dosen itu pun mulai menjelaskan sebuah perkuliahan di depan.

"Oh.. hai..." balas Eizel terputus kebingungan menyebut nama lawan bicaranya.

"Light" balas Light

"Hai Light" lanjut Eizel tersenyum sambil mencoba menjabat tangan Light. Light pun menjabat tangannya.

"Kau tidak takut mengatakan itu secara terbuka?" tanya Light sembari menaruh bungkus snacknya di dalam tasnya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan sebuah pulpen di atas mejanya.

"Mengatakan apa?" tanya balik Eizel yang juga sedang mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan pulpen miliknya.

"Mengejar Kira?" Light kini menghadap depan dan berpura-pura seolah hendak mencatat apa yang diterangkan oleh dosen tersebut.

"Oh. Mungkin Kira lah yang harus menyambut kedatanganku" jawabnya santai sambil tersenyum. ia membuka buku catatannya yang ternyata sudah hampir penuh dengan coretan-coretannya.

Light hanya terpaku melihat apa yang berada dalam catatannya untuk sesaat. terlihat banyak sekali angka-angka, sebuah sketsa rangkaian benda dan beberapa hal lainnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak dibingungkan oleh tulisanku, Light" canda Eizel.

"Oh, aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu" jawabnya ringan sambil tersenyum.

-= ooOoo =-

Cuaca gerimis yang tak kunjung reda membuat tidak semua kegiatan dapat dilakukan saat itu, tertuma kegiatan yang harus dilakukan di luar rumah. Kegiatan dari kepolisian yang berkaitan tentang penyelidikan lapang adalah sebagai contohnya.

Saat itu, Soichiro tengah berada di sebuah lapang mengamati sebuah tempat kejadian dimana terjadi pembunuhan. Sebuah mayat tergeletak di tanah, mayat dari seseorang yang baru saja muncul disebuah koran pagi ini.

"Soichiro-san, bukankan ini. . ." Mogi tengah berkata pada Soichiro sambil mengamati mayat tersebut.

"Pembunuh yang baru saja dibebaskan" timpal Soichiro. "apakah dia mengalami gagal jantung?" tanya Soichiro.

"Belum dapat dipastikan" jawab Mogi sambil mengamati beberapa bagian tubuh mayat tersebut. Ia mengamati tangan mayat tersebut, membolak baliknya. "mayat ini sepertinya tidak seperti kematian penjahat biasanya" lanjutnya, terlihat ia berfikir dengan keras, dahinya mengerut begitu jelas.

Soichiro melihat segelintir keanehan "apa itu di pergelangan tangannya?" tanya Soichiro. matanya tertuju pada sebuah memar kemerahan yang begitu tipis dan hampir tak terlihat mengitari pergelangan tangan mayat tersebut.

Mogi yang baru menyadarinya mencoba mengamatinya dengan seksama. Benar saja, bekas luka itu sangat tipis dan hampir tak terlihat. Seperti biasa, kejadian ini tak meninggalkan satu pun barang bukti.

"Akan aku coba hubungin L" ujar Soichiro sambil merogoh kantongnya untuk menghubungi L.

Untuk beberapa saat, Soichiro berbicara pada L menjelaskan setiap rinci keadaan di tempat tersebut. 

-= ooOoo =-

"Perkuliahan dari saya sampai sini dulu" ucap Dosen.

Yang kemudian tak lama setelahnya suara gemeresak lipatan-lipatan buku yang ditutup dan dikemas memenuhi kelas tersebut. Dosen tersebut pun melipat kembali papan tulisnya, mematikan Proyektor, mengambil map kertasnya dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

Light dan Eizel pun demikian, mereka mulai beranjak keluar ruangan untuk berganti ruang kelas. Eizel menyilahkan Light untuk keluar terlebih dahulu selagi ia membenahi buku catatannya dan menulis sebuah tulisan-tulisan kecil. Light yang tidak begitu menghiraukannya pun berlalu begitu saja dengan memberi sapa kecil padanya.

Light berjalan menuju keluar ruangan melewati sebuah pintu kecil, bergantian dengan mahasiswa lain yang berdesakan.

"Light" panggil Ryuk yang melayang dibelakangnya.

Light masih memasang wajah senyumnya itu, mengacuhkan Ryuk untuk sesaat selagi ia masih dikelilingi oleh banyak orang. Setibanya ia di luar ruangan berbelok untuk menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang dan mengambil rute menuju kelas lainnya yang lebih sepi.

"ada apa, Ryuk?" tanya Light sambil mengamati sisi jalan yang masih basah.

"apa kau tadi menulis nama penjahat yang ada di koran yang kau baca tadi?" tanya Ryuk sambil terbang memutari Light.

"sudah kubilang, itu nanti saja akan kulakukan" jawabnya, masih berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang kelasnya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"dia sudah mati, dan aku pikir itu karena kau telah menulis namanya di buku itu"

Light tiba-tiba berhenti dari langkahnya. "itu tidak mungkin" sahut Light kini menatap Ryuk yang berdiri disampingnya. Ryuk hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu terbang dan menghilang.

Light kembali melangkah dan berjalan sembari berfikir. Ia memutar otaknya menduga-duga kejadian itu. "rupanya gadis itu tak mampu menampung rasa dendamnya". Light menduga gadis yang tersisa dari keluarga korban yang melakukannya.

Eizel, yang masih duduk di bangku kelasnya tadi baru saja membereskan catatannya ke dalam tasnya, dan hendak beranjak pergi.

"Yah, aku berharap apa yang akan dilakukan si Kira dan detektif bernama L itu sekarang" ujarnya ringan sambil tersenyum.

-= ooOoo =-

Seorang lelaki tengah berjongkok di atas sofanya, menghadap sebuah layar besar di depannya yang memproyeksikan sebuah tulisan-tulisan kejadian pembunuhan. Menunjukkan data-data yang rumit yang tidak mudah untuk dipahami oleh orang-orang biasa. Sesekali ia mengambil sebuah makanan manis yang telah tersedia banyak sekali di atas meja tepat di depan sofa, meja yang memberikan jarak antara dia dan layar itu.

"L." sapa seorang paruh baya yang selalu berdiri disampingnya itu.

"ya, Watari?" balas L dengan mata sayunya. Ia menekan-nekan tombol keyboard dengan satu jarinya itu, membuat layar proyeksi itu berganti-ganti pada data yang lainnya.

"apakah anda mengalami kesulitan?" tanya Watari ramah.

"Aku hanya berfikir, apakah Kira itu kini memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi kematian?"

To Be Continue. . . .


End file.
